Raijin
For the ability in ''Final Fantasy IV, see: List of Final Fantasy IV Spells#Blitz'' Raijin (雷神, Raijin) is a character from Final Fantasy VIII. He plays the role of Seifer's lackey and is fought against as a boss. He, Fujin and their leader Seifer make up the Balamb Garden Disciplinary Committee. He has dark skin, wears a purple vest, and says "ya know?" at the end of his sentences. Fujin tends to kick him when he talks out of line or does something stupid, which is quite often. He also seems to have a fondness for insects, as he has checked out several books on insects from the Balamb Garden library. Story Not much is known of Raijin's past, although it is obvious that he was enrolled at Balamb Garden at some point. Also, at some point, he, Fujin and Seifer Almasy met and formed the Balamb Garden Disciplinary Committee. Rarely seen apart the three would usually bully their fellow students through punishment and detention. Their friendship was such that, when Seifer broke out of the disciplinary room and went rogue, Fujin and Raijin embarked to find him despite the Garden already sending agents to do just that. Since they couldn't be stopped, Headmaster Cid gave Fujin and Raijin instructions to deliver new orders for Squall's party to Galbadia Garden's Headmaster. At Galbadia Garden, they did as they were asked and then ran across Squall Leonhart who informed them that Seifer had been executed for actions against the Galbadian president. Not believing that Seifer would go down that way the two immediately embarked for Deling City; the capital of Galbadia. It is unknown when exactly the three reunited but, as Seifer was now the Knight of Sorceress Edea, Fujin and Raijin became Generals of the Galbadian army to support Seifer. Assisting in the search for Ellone the two encounter Squall again in Balamb Town during a Galbadian-induced lock-down where-upon Squall soundly defeated them but let them leave peacefully. They are once again encountered in Galbadia Garden but choose not to fight Squall and his friends. Some time afterward, after the defeat of Sorceress Edea, the two once again assist Seifer as he embarks on resurrecting the Lunatic Pandora. However, even as they do the two begin to admit that Seifer was no longer the friend they once knew and when Squall once again arrived to stop the three, they allowed Squall to confront Seifer where Fujin made an emotional plea for him to stop what he was doing. In response, Seifer claimed that it is too late to go back, and wishes them a good life, before he fights Squall one last time. After Squall and his party go into the future to defeat Ultimecia, the two are seen fishing together with Seifer; having returned to being the friend they remember him being. Battle Raijin is fought against three times in the game. The first and second battle however uses the same stats, albeit only one attack in the first battle, which is Pole. Triple Triad Other Appearances ''Pocket Station Memorycard Icons'' An icon sprite of Raijin appears in the Pocket Station memorycard file manager. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ]] ''Kingdom Hearts II Raijin makes an appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts II, along with Seifer, Fujin and Final Fantasy IX's Vivi Orunitia. The four together make up "Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee", and are antagonistic towards Sora, although once he saves them from the Nobodies they show more respect towards him. He is referred to as "Rai". He still keeps his speech patterns, saying ya know after every sentence. In the Japanese version Raijin is voiced by Kazuya Nakai. He is voiced by Brandon Adams in the English version. File:Rai.jpg|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts II Etymology is the Japanese thunder god, which fits, because Raijin uses thunder-based attacks, and is healed by any thunder based attacks directed towards him. In Chinese Buddhism, a legend states that Fujin and Raijin were both originally evil demons who opposed Buddha. They were captured in battle with Buddha's army of heaven, and have worked as gods since then. Gallery File:Fuujin and Raijin Artwork.jpg|Fujin and Raijin Sketch work File:8m-intro_sc_3.jpg|Fujin and Raijin's kanji Trivia *"Goodbye, Pupurun" tells the story of the small sprite Pupurun rendered into the language of humans. Originally it was part of the Balamb Garden Library's collection of books, however Raijin borrowed it and never returned it. It's sequel, "We Meet Again, Pupurun", was not as successful as the first work, being an obligatory production with poor content. * Raijin, along with Fujin, was initially designed to appear in Final Fantasy VII however the inclusion of the Turks saw their presence unnecessary and they were shelved until Final Fantasy VIII. * In game, the insignia on Raigin's shoulder guard is the kanji for thunder, but in CGSs, it reads the self-invented kanji for Raijin's name. * Claiming "I don't hit girls, ya know?", Raijin will refuse to attack if there is only a single female character left standing in the player's party during battle. Thể_loại:Nhân vật không điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy VIII